EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA OSCURA
by baunyoko
Summary: es el pais de la luna oscura, es la habitacion desabitada, es la mas bella criatura, es la dama descorazonada, apuestos galanes la cortejan y aquellos que la han consegido con el paso del tiempo la dejan y ella llorando escoge el olvido


**ola olap aki de nuevo con una historia algo triste, jeje contiene mucho OoC creo que se dice asi, mm bueno es algo triste y depresivo pero asi me siento ahora, jeje creo que la historia refleja una parte de mi no toda la histora claro jejej solo algunas partes del como se siente ella, supondo que el clima lluvioso me pone algo triste jeje pero les prometo que el proximo fic sera mas alegre jeje**

**los personajes no son mios si asi fueran que cosas no hubieran pasado ya jeje**

**espero y les guste**

* * *

EL CANTAR DE LA LUNA OSCURA

Y ve la ahí, retomando el camino a su "hogar", vagando por las oscuras noches de tan triste ciudad, su cabello azulado danzando al compas del viento, golpeándole el rostro, pero nada le importaba ya nada sentía ya, sus ojos perlados apagados y perdidos en la nada mostraban soledad, tristeza, amargura, dolor. Su bello rostro cada vez mostraba más palidez, pequeñas ojeras comenzaban a crearse, sus labios resecos, su mirada opaca, su sonrisa rota.

Pronto llego a su destino, pausadamente saco la llave de su bolsillo para después abrir la puerta, para entrar a su tan triste realidad a su soledad a su mundo lúgubre donde ella era la princesa cuyo corazón había sido robado.

Se miraba en el espejo de pared de su cuarto, su cuerpo cada vez se mostraba mas delgado, pronto sus huesos se empezarían a marcar a su piel, su cintura siempre fue pequeña pero ahora se le podía abrasar usando un solo brazo, su busto había disminuido de tamaño pero aun así seguía poseyendo tan atractivo atributo y sus caderas cada ves mas marcadas.

Se coloco un vestido ajustado que apenas y tapaba algo de lentejuelas en colores negro y morado, se calzo con un par de zapatillas moradas de charol, se pinto las pequeñas ojeras con corrector para después aplicarse el maquillaje, sombras lilas y negras adornaban sus parpados y sus finos labios fueron pintados de rojo, para al final cepillarse un poco el cabello y salir de su hogar.

_Es el país de la luna oscura  
es la habitación deshabitada  
es la más bella criatura  
es la dama descorazonada._

Nuevamente despertaba sola, poco a poco se acostumbro a esto, pero aun así con cada abandono con cada perdida, con cada adiós, su alma moría un poco mas. Cada noche salía de juerga, cada noche conocía a alguien nuevo, cada noche volvía a ella la esperanza de que todo seria diferente, cada noche esperaba escoger a aquel que al despertar estuviera ahí, pero no todo esto se desvanecía al amanecer, cuando al despertar se encontraba sola nuevamente, a sus 22 años de edad solo había experimentado el amor tres veces, donde igual sufrió y lloro por aquellos que creyó su amor verdadero, el primero un chico rubio de ojos azules llamado Naruto, su primer amor, a el le entrego su inocencia y por primera vez fue feliz pero al poco tiempo este se fue diciendo simplemente "lo nuestro se acabo, nunca te ame, solo quería pasar una noche contigo" una simple frase unas palabras dichas al azar fueron lo suficiente para romper su delicado corazón. El segundo un chico apuesto de ojos tan negros como la noche y cabello azabache, llamado Sasuke, fue feliz pensó que ahora si todo mejoraría que no la abandonaría pero no fue así no duro al cabo de un mes el se fue de viaje por asuntos del trabajo, ella lo espero ansiosa, pero al volver no volvió solo lo acompañaba su nueva prometida una chica de familia rica al igual que el, no faltaron explicaciones, no faltaron palabras, simplemente lo supo, supo que sus esperanzas debían morir. El tercero un chico hijo de nadie como ella, un joven de cabello rojizo como la sangre y ojos aguamarina, su nombre era Gaara, juntos sanaron sus viejas heridas, juntos planeaban una familia, un final feliz, pero su mundo nunca fue perfecto, nunca vivió un cuentos de hadas, nunca fue de color de rosa, el día de su boda un atentado acabo con la vida de este, resulto que estaba metido en la mafia y un trabajo mal ejecutado lo condeno a la muerte y junto a el murió lo que le quedaba de corazón y esperanza.

_Apuestos galanes la cortejan  
y aquellos que lo han conseguido  
con el paso del tiempo la dejan  
y ella llorando escoge el olvido._

Recordaba con amargura su cruel pasado, ella era la princesa de su madre pero la deshonra de su padre, su familia era poderosa e influyente, poseía una importante compañía e inversiones en varios negocios de la ciudad, su hermana siempre fue mejor que ella al momento de interactuar y formar nuevas estrategias para la compañía, incluso su primo la odiaba, ella no tenia la culpa de ser la heredera legitima de su familia, ella sabia que el poseía incluso mayor capacidad para dirigir tan enorme compañía, si de ella hubiera sido el seria el dueño, a ella n le importaba el apellido, o el dinero, mucho menos el que dirán de la sociedad, ella quería ser libre poder viajar y escoger a quien amar, a ella no le ilusionaba el estar encerada en oscuras y frías oficinas, no ella quería casarse y tener hijos, ser ama de casa era su pasión, pero no solo era un sueño un sueño que murió cuando su madre falleció, su padre la obligo a estudiar mas a dedicarse de lleno a la compañía en un puesto menor a sus 15 años, pero un accidente le costo todo por lo que había trabajado, una cantidad mal calcula apenas y eran algunos pesos pero según su padre esos centavos podían ser el motivo de la quiebra de la compañía, ella no comprendía porque era tan duro, porque se dedicaba a esperar el mas mínimo error de ella para humillarla, hasta que lo descubrió ella no era su hija en realidad ella era hija de un viejo amor de su madre, en ese momento lo perdió todo, su casa, su familia, su apellido, su identidad y se dedico a vagar por las calles, a recorrer caminos cada vez mas difíciles de tratar, mendigando un poco de amor, un poco de aprecio, esperando ser amada y querida, pero eso al parecer le era prohibido para ella.

_De olvido vive y de olvido muere  
como planta en jardín olvidado  
sabiendo que nadie la quiere  
sabiendo que nadie la ha amado._

Se levanto de su cama y se tomo una ducha rápida, se coloco un diminuto vestido rojo y unas zapatillas negras de correas, se pinto como era de costumbre se miro en el espejo por ultima vez su rostro aun mostraba dulzura e inocencia, sin maquillaje podía pasar por una quinceañera, quizás por eso tenia tanta fama y era tan solicitada en su trabajo. Salió de su departamento y tomo camino hacia aquel burdel que desde la muerte de su amado se volvió su segundo hogar, sus compañeras se volvieron su familia y la vieja administradora una mujer que a pesar de sus cincuenta tantos parecía de treinta, de cabello rubio y ojos miel era como una madre muy a su manera, cuando llego su primer cliente ya la esperaba un chico alto de cabello castaño y ojos cafés, el siempre estaba ahí cuando llegaba era su cliente mas frecuente y aunque mas de una vez le menciono su nombre a ella nunca le intereso, de hecho dormía con chicos que ni siquiera sabia su nombre o edad, solo era un hombre mas en su vida.

Después de su jornada de trabajo volvió a su pequeño departamento al verse de nuevo solo deseo a ver sido lo suficientemente lista para su padre, lo suficientemente atractiva para Naruto, lo suficientemente rica para Sasuke y lo suficientemente fuerte para haber evitado el destino de Gaara, pero no ella era torpe, ella era sosa, ella era un chica sin apellido, ella era débil, y no podía hacer nada su rimo tenia razón uno no puede cambiar su destino.

Lleno su bañera con agua tibia y se metió en ella de entre su bolso sao un frasco de pastillas que recién había comprado de camino a casa se tomo al menos mas de la mitad del frasco, poco a poco el cansancio le fue ganando y sus cuerpo perdió fuerza resbalándose en la tina, una ultima lagrima salió de sus ojos ya cerrados que desapareció cuando el agua tapo todo su cuerpo, a los pocos segundos su corazón se detuvo ya no sentía dolor, ya no recordaba su doloroso pasado, ya nadie podría dañarla, ya nadie podría jugar con ella y quien sabe con algo de suerte volvería a ver a sus seres queridos a su madre y a su amado de nuevo y por fin ser feliz.

_Es la inocencia perdida  
es la vejez negada  
y unas lágrimas perdidas  
María vive desesperada._

_

* * *

_

**spero y les ya gustado la cancion es de mago de oz jejej**

**me encanta ese grupo jeje**

**cuidensen**

**nos leemos pronto**

**besitos**

**xoxo**


End file.
